


Carmilla's View

by AstronSouls



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hollstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronSouls/pseuds/AstronSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will be writing Fanfic shots about Carmilla's view in each episodes, and what may have gone through her head.</p><p>I will be posting three times a week starting Monday. SO Mon - Wed - Fri will be new Carmilla View Episodes.</p><p>I do not own the Carmilla Web Series or anything associated with it, this is for pure fan enjoyment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1 & 2

Carmilla Fanfic: Carmilla’s Side (Inspired by Sam’s Idea on the charmedbycarmilla WhatsApp chat Idea)  
I do not own any rights to Carmilla the Series or anything attached to it, this is for pure fan enjoyment.

Episode 1 & 2

A young girl that looks about 18 sat in the Dean’s office, long dark hair that fell over her shoulders, black fingernail polish and a sort of punk style.

She wasn’t a normal girl, nor student but the Dean had summoned her so here she is.

“Marcilla…” A deep type voice starts.

“It’s Carmilla now mother.”

“Carmilla, we have found an ideal target for you to go after for us.”

‘Oh great here we go again, ugh I don’t want to do this anymore!’

“And who’s the target?” She might as well sound interested at least.

The Dean gets up and tosses a file into the woman’s lap, “Laura Hollis, freshman, naive and well easy.”

Carmilla opens the folder, and is struck by the natural beauty of the girl, “Easy?”

“Yes, she seems to have an innocent view of the world, she won’t know what hit her when you become her roommate soon.”

“Wait soon, she still has one?” ‘I don’t know how much longer I can sit here!’

Carmilla crosses then uncrosses her legs impatiently.

“Her roommate will be leaving in tonight in the Quad, you better show up. I like you dear, and rather not have to find you.” 

The dean sits down, and Carmilla knows she is dismissed, she gets up and as she reaches the door.

“Oh and Carmilla…”

“Yes mother?”

“Don’t eat her.”

“Right, like the last one hundred chicks that I ate right?” Carmilla snerks as she walks out.

She turns down a hall, she couldn’t believe she was here again doing what she said she wouldn’t do after…’no don’t think about that, just  
send the girl away, that will work right?’

Someone bumps into her, “Watch where the hell you are going” 

“S-sorry!” the person rubs off.

Carmilla quickly leaves the campus, she needed to get away and think….lots of thinking.

The next day Carmilla hangs around the dorm, she was supposed to go in and claim her room but she didn’t really want to do it.

“Why did I even agree to do this again, oh right obligation…” She leans against the brick of the dorm, she could hear a lot that was going inside, heightened hearing and all.

She rarely paid attention to it, centuries of living you get used to toning every living thing out of your head.

One girl was freaking out over her white jeans, another was looking at her schedule and almost collapsing in fear but there was one on the phone.

The girl was upset her roommate was missing, ‘oh so this is the girl that I am too befriend and lure…’

She listened for a few more minutes, at one point almost laughing at how young the girl sounds but she still had to think of a way to mess with her mother and maybe…maybe help this girl out.

Deciding she was not doing anything today she leaves the dorm in search of a snack.

Next Day, Dean’s Office

“Carmilla, I told you when you needed to go to the dorm, what did you do go hunting?” The dean asks angrily as she tosses a pen on her desk.

“Look it’s not like you have to have her right away, and I didn’t feel like going into a dorm full of whining freshman brats.”

“Those ‘freshman brats’ are what keeps…never mind do your part of the job Carmilla. Now get out”

“Yes sir” the vampire smirks at the disdain on her mother’s face and leaves, she makes a quick stop at where she had been staying to grab a couple things.

Then slowly makes her way to the dorm, ‘So I could freak her out, send her back home all scared…I could be nice and just tell her she is in danger…ugh I gotta figure this out!’

She meandered around campus a bit till it started to get dark, then decided she better get her ass to that dorm room.

She stops at the door hearing the girl still trying to figure things out, “this’ll be fun” she mumbles to herself.

Straightening up and seeming cool but mysterious, she pushes the door open, “Hey”

The girl turns in her chair, “Uhhh excuse me, but who the hell are you?”

“Carmilla, I’m your new roommate sweetheart.” She tosses her bag on the bed and heads to the mini fridge.

 

End for now


	2. Episode 3: Carmilla's POV

Episode 3: Carmilla’s POV

“My what?” the girl sitting at the computer asks me, I already know this is going to be pointless banter.

“Your new roommate” I reply as I turn on my music and grab a grape soda from the fridge, there was nothing but grape soda in that fridge; what was she made of sugar?

The girl, Laura kept talking about this roommate she already had; I couldn’t help but smirk in my mind at how very naïve she really was.  
“…her name is Betty.”

“Oh yeah, where’s she?” I ask taking a sip of the soda, then setting it down to look through Betty’s things, a leather jacket that looked pretty decent I was keeping…

“So you can’t produce this Betty or anything but you still want me to leave?” 

“Well I wouldn’t put it exactly…what are you doing?”

I pick up a bag that was on the bed, searching through it and pulling out $10 ‘nice’ I thought as I slid the money in my back pocket. 

“See I don’t have a missing roommate, but what I do have is letter from the Dean of Students that says I live here now.”

Damn she was going to be a pain, this was definitely not going to be easy.

“Stop that, those are not yours!” I really hope she isn’t like this the whole time.

“Well they are in my half room cutie and possession is nine-tenths” 

She snatches a pink shirt out of my hand, all I could muster was a somewhat annoyed/bored look.

“This isn’t your room.” Her face was kinda cute, with the seriousness of it but I had to force that out of my mind.

I kinda huff, “Tell ya what, you cough up Betty and I’ll hit the road.” I snatch the pink shirt back and toss it on the bed; I really hoped this wouldn’t get complicated. “But until then…”

Hopping onto the bed, Laura kept going on about finding Betty and how I would…what was that have scorch marks on my leather pants, which made me smile a bit 

All I did know was that she was the next target and she was a big pain in the ass already; however making her mad was getting to be quite fun.

The rest of the night I pretty much ignore her, and she tries to do the same. 

A few girls came in looking for me and we ‘studied’ a bit to Laura’s annoyance, I guess she didn’t like people imposing on her space.

The next day I did the usual woke up at four pm, enjoyed a nice from my soy milk, and then saw a chocolate cupcake on the desk.

Now of course I couldn’t resist, it’s chocolate for god’s sake, so I helped myself as I left to go to at least a couple of my classes.

Of course the classes were boring, I knew all this stuff already and hated that I had to act like a student again, do they ever update stuff?

I have to admit though, being put in ‘Laura’s room’ I got some decent clothes out of it, I mean Betty had some decent taste, which I think pisses the human off because I wear them.

I come back from classes and thankfully Laura isn’t there, I look at her computer and it was turned off thankfully.

I go get another soda and then step in something, looking down I sigh then look around; deciding Laura’s sheets are good enough and wipe my foot on them.

Not like I care anyway, right?

After that day I find this ‘chore wheel’ on the wall, I’m not clean freak so why should I care, though when one of my study partners comes over we play with it, kinda fun.

We would study a little bit, but more hung out talked and flirted; well until Laura rushes in and chases the girl out of the room.

Guess she doesn’t like me using her bed, it’s just so fun to get her riled up ya know.

At one point I had to tell Laura to not use my Soy Milk, to never use it; of course she asked why.

“Just how the world works cutie” I replied in a dull tone before I left to just waste some time. I really hoped she wouldn’t, I rather not explain what is actually in it.

So for now I’m trying to deal with this tiny annoying human, trying to stick this out as long as I could’ maybe I can send her back to her dad or something.

I sit under a tree toning out everybody around me, I would watch people walk by…zeta bro idiots, summer society bimbos and a few alchemy students.

I was content until I heard a scream from the window where my dorm room was…’oh no, please not the soy milk’

End


	3. Episode 4: Carmilla's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened when Laura found the soy milk, what was Carmilla up too?

Carmilla ran around to the where their dorm room was located on the outside of the building just a few stories up.

‘If you took my soy milk, you are not…fuck what am I gonna use as an excuse?” Carmilla asks herself as she leans against the wall listening.

“See blood, in the milk container, my creepy roommate’s milk container!” the vampire can hear the girl say, as a smirk plays on my lips.

A few students see her and stop to stare, that is till’ she gives them a glare and the scurry onward.

Perry sounded more reasonable than Laura, stating that she should just talk to the vampire; Lafontaine was wanting to do tests to see ‘what kind of freak they were dealing with’.

The science nerd however was pretty good at sarcasm, ‘not sure if I like that or not’

She decides to leave the dorm for now, she rather not hear what they speculate if she is honest with herself.

Walking around campus she sees the Dean, so ducks onto a dirt path that led into a wooded area.

“No thanks, rather not talk to mother anytime soon.” She grumbles, kicking a pebble and watching it skid across the ground.

Sitting beneath a large old oak tree, Carmilla leans back and closes her eyes; that is till’ she felt someone kick her foot.

Opening her eyes, she groans “What do you want Will?”

“Oh just seeing if you are getting along with your new roommate.” The boy sits down across from her on the grass.

“Why do you care?” She knew he never cared unless there was some benefit.

Will shrugs, “Curious, I mean a couple days and that girl is freaking out I hear.”

“Don’t worry about it, nothing has changed.” She growls out, just wanting to be left alone.

“Easy kitty, just making conversation,” he grins.

“Well fresh meat, I don’t wish to converse, let alone with you.”

He gets up, “Yeah well remember mother wants her, so don’t eat her or anything.”

“Says the one who lost one the last time we were here.” Carmilla shoots back, smirking when she sees she got under his skin.

“A-anyway, don’t mess up kitty”

She watches as the younger vampire runs off.

“Idiot” She states out loud to herself.

“Who is dear?”

The vampire freezes and looks up into the eyes of her mother; internally groaning.

“Hello mother.”

“Carmilla, so who is the idiot?” the Dean leans against the tree, looking down at her headstrong daughter.

“Your new pet, the one from last time” Carmilla states, almost spitting the words.

“Oh don’t be like that Carmilla, Will is doing his best.”

“Yeah, at pissing me off” the vampire picks up a blade of grass.

“But he is an asset, you two need to try not to antagonize each other.”

The Dean pushes herself off the tree, “and don’t forget why we are here, no mistakes.”

All Carmilla does is give a curt not, and watches her mother leave.

Sighing, she takes an unneeded deep breath, “I really hate this place.

After a while, she decides to head back; weaving through students that were heading to who knows what weird class.

She as now dawn the hall a bit, she could hear them talking; ears perking up when she hears Perry mention the other girls.

‘Oh this should get interesting, Laura is already looking for one, what’s she gonna do look for more?’ she thought to herself.

She slowed her steps to listen a bit more…

End


	4. Episode 5: Carmilla's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interrogation time....what happens next?

Groaning Carmilla wonders how much slower she can walk down a hall; the three in her dorm room were really talking this thing out.

Leaning against the wall she closes her eyes, ‘god you three talk too much’

They started talking about the other girls, “Damn now what you gonna dissect this?”

Laura demands to see the other girls, ‘didn’t see that one coming at all’ the vampire thinks with snark.

She decided to finally just go in with a groan, as she did they got quiet for a minute.

Carmilla didn’t care at all as she moves to her bed.

“You must be Carmilla” Perry states.

“Must I be…”

Tossing her bag on the bed, she takes off the pink top she has on.

“Well so nice to have you on the floor, I’m sure…we’ll be seeing a lot of you.”

Carmilla ignore the influx in the woman’s voice, but she feels a certain pair of eyes on her; smirking internally, the vampire knows that Laura is watching her.

Grabbing a black mesh top, Carmilla slips it on and adjusts vaguely hearing the floor don say something to her roommate.

Walking to the mini fridge, Laura speaks up “Yeah, you’re not gonna find your soy milk in there.”

Stopping for a moment to think, “It was just a prank.”

“You filled a milk container with blood for a prank?”

Her face was so cute all agitated.

“It was food coloring and, and…and cornstarch.” Grabbing a grape soda, Carmilla takes a sip.

“You are such a freak.”

“There are worse things to be.”

Carmilla looks around for a moment.

“What about a Carmi-cold-sore that could be worse.”

The vampire thinks for a split second, someone in passing had mentioned something like that.

“Oh you were the one spreading those little rumors, nice try.”

She climbs onto her bed, “That bunched up face you make when you’re angry, is hilarious buttercup.”

Smirking, Carmilla leans back on her pillow as she grabs a book

First part she heard, but she was still wondering why she thought Laura was cute.

“You whining to the dean?” flips a few pages in the book, “I’d pay to see that.”

“Think I won’t?” Laura asks picking up her phone.

Looking up from her book, ‘really, if she only knew’

“Be my guest.”

Before anything else could besaid two girls knocked on the door frame, the vampire looks at her book again and Laura turns in her chair.

“S-sorry are we like interrupting something?” the taller girls asks, looking at the shorter one nervously.

Carmilla shifts positions, “Really not.”

“Okay cool. Hey don’t I know you from an intro class?” the one in the pink asks.

‘Awe crap, I’m not supposed to see them afterwards, supposed to be picked up by will…oh wait not time yet.’ Carmilla thinks to herself.

“I doubt it.”

“Okay uhm I’m Sarah Jane and this is Natalie, the floor don said Laura wanted to talk to us?”

Out of the corner of her eyes, the vampire sees Laura straighten up.

“Oh yeah, Laura. That’s me, please come sit down, ignore my roommate she’s a sociopath.”

The vampire can’t help but smirk to herself, ‘you have no idea cutie’

So earlier this year there was a thing where you disappeared?”

“Devastating interrogation technique there” Carmilla says as she gets up to go to the fridge.

She makes it look like she isn’t paying any attention to the three as Laura begins her interrogation.

Carmilla rolls her eyes as Sarah Jane describes her night at the party and then her friend.

‘Gees I know all this already…’ the vampire thinks looking out the window.

When they tell Laura they don’t remember anything else showing up a few days later, Carmilla really tries to ignore them; as she moves back to her bed.

“…dagons do have a ton of Sambuca in them right?”

“Well there’s the scoop of the century” Carmilla couldn’t help it, she had to be a smartass.

“Feel free to stuff it” Laura replies annoyed…again.

Ignoring the retort, she keeps on ‘reading’ the book.

When Natalie mentioned the dreams, this caught Carmilla’s attention for a moment; looking up from her book with interest.

“Dreams?” her roommate asks.

“Yeah, like I kept on having the same dream.” Natalie replies, even with Sarah Jane looking somewhat unsure.

After that Carmilla went back to her book again, this was getting old.

As Natalie explains about being in bed, and a cat or something, being around the vampire looks up again.

‘Cat girl, not a damn lizard a cat!’ she thought to herself, why do people always compare a cat or a lizard?

As the girl continues, Carmilla decides to whistle the Twilight Zone theme song, she didn’t want to hear any more about the dreams.

The whistling made all three look at her, which only made her finish the song with a shrug.

Laura huffs, “What is wrong with you?”

“Right now I’m out of soy milk”

Taking a breath, Laura writes down some notes.

“Uhm…uh I’m sorry…I u-used to be but now I’m not…” Natalie goes off on how uncomfortable she is and she can’t be here anymore but turns back to Laura.

“I really hope that it passes over you and it doesn’t touch your face.”

Natalie quickly leaves the room, leaving a confused Laura and Sarah Jane. “Nat!”

Sarah Jane looks around, “Uhm guys I’m really sorry, Nat’s kind of like PTSD about the creepy dreams, I’m gonna go, I’m gonna go talk her down…sorry!”

Carmilla sits up as she watches Sarah Jane leave, ‘that was too easy’

She moves to the back of the room, holding her book “If someone is going around kidnapping girls, I can see why they threw those two back.”

Turning to see Laura gaping at her, “Oh sorry did I mess up your big break there Lauranica Mars?”

Carmilla’s face was neutral, but she really wanted to laugh or something.

“I’m going to kill you!”

End


	5. Episode 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla gets annoyed, frustrated but then realizes that Laura is very unique and has some different thoughts.

“That was a real actually person, who had something terrifying happen to her and all you can do is make crappy jokes!”

Carmilla is snacking on some cereal as Laura goes on her mini rant, rolling her eyes.

“Are you really so damaged, that you are incapable of caring about anything?”

Setting the cereal down, the vampire sighs internally, “You really think you are doing anything to help that girl, to help poor Betty?”

“At least I’m trying to do something.”

“Oh are you trying your very best? Cause’ I’m sure if you stay pure of heart and really believe that, that’ll make a difference.”

‘Why am I being so snarky again…oh right, Laura is a pain in my ass but look at her all feisty, it’s cute…wait no stop thinking Carmilla!’

“Well it’s better than lounging around all day, and pretending to be all cool and dis-effected, when really you are just miserable and alone.”

This hits a nerve with Carmilla, she leans on her headboard. “And do you really think you are doing a lick of actual good? 

Then stalks over, towering over the tiny human.

“Do you know anything you didn’t know before she vanished? You’re a child, and you understand nothing! Not about life, not about this place and certainly not about what it takes to survive in a world that you…”

She huffs in frustration, why won’t this girl leave it well enough alone.

“You know what, the sooner you stop playing Louis Lane the better off you’ll be.”

She looks at the girl for a few seconds, she wasn’t sure how to scare her off. The other girls were easy enough; but Laura was different.

She walks backwards and lays on the bed, picking at her nails.

Laura moves back to her desk looking a bit sullen, after the vampire rips into her.

“No”

“What?” Carmilla asks a bit impatiently.

“No, I’m not just gonna give up.”

‘For god’s sake what the hell? Laura you need to get out of here ugh you stupid human!’ 

Carmilla thinks as the girl talks about being a child and doesn’t know how the world works.

‘Does she ever stop? I wonder what will work to scare her off?’

Carmilla lounges on the bed, half listening.

“...hell even you deserve better.”

Carmilla sits up, did the human say she deserved better?

This was a new concept for the vampire, no one ever stated anything in all her years like that; she knew what she was supposed to do.

Take the human t her mother, but she didn’t want too; this fiery girl was wanting to fight things she didn’t understand, not just for the other girls but for her too.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m putting my journalism project up online, so that all the students of Silas can see it. If anybody knows anything about Betty or the other missing girls, then they can help. We can do this together.”

Carmilla smiles inwardly, “That will be awfully annoying for the University…and the Dean.”

She smirks, ‘oh this could become really fun and interesting’

“Well, then she can come and talk to me about it.” Laura states.

“Ohh I think she might.” Carmilla responds, liking this new development.

“There it’s up”

Both stare at the screen, Laura nervous and the vampire looking bored.

Suddenly Sirens go off, both women look at the hallway.

Carmilla begins to smirk, knowing why this was happening; and happy it was inconveniencing a certain person.

“What is that?” Laura asks unsure.

Grinning from ear to ear, Carmilla sits up more almost laughing, “You’ve done it now”

“Is that a fire alarm?”

Just then Lola Perry and Lafontaine rush into the room.

“It’s a town hall meeting, they’ve called a town hall!” the high strung don states worriedly.

Carmilla can’t wipe the smile off her face, ‘oh yes this is now fun’

Perry claps her hands quickly, “Remember your training, we’ve got five minutes RUN!”

Laura quickly gets up and runs out the door.

However, Carmilla takes her time getting up from her bed; moving to the computer she leans down snagging a cookie and smiling at the camera before she too heads out.

TBC


	6. Episode 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What exactly did Carmilla do while Laura was gushing over Danny?

Episode 7: Carm’s POV

Town hall was uneventful after the alarms went off and everyone rushed to Town Hall.

Carmilla has sat in the back, looking anywhere but at the dean who was addressing everyone about the video that was uploaded.

‘Can we just go already?’ she thinks to herself, she did not want to see her mother going on about stupid shit. 

She shifts in her seat when she feels the dean look at her, meeting her eyes and wincing; her mother was definitely not happy.

The dean breaks eye contact and scans the crowd as she keeps speaking, while Carmilla just wanted to bolt out the back door.

Then a redhead stood up talking about a missing sister, and that it should be taken seriously; groaning Carmilla closes her eyes.

“Be done already,” She grumbles.

She was slightly amused at how the Summer Society and Zeta Omega Mu were starting to battle it out for protecting women on campus; that was until she got a fish thrown at her.

It became an all-out brawl, so Carmilla took her queue to leave; which resulting in many others leaving including redhead and Laura.

Glaring at the redhead as they walked back to the apartment, the vampire quickly disappears as they enter the dorm.

“I do not like that redhead…” Carmilla says to herself walking between a couple buildings.

“Hey kitty.”

Carmilla turns around groaning, “What do you want?”

A man walks out of the shadows, “Not a way to greet your baby brother is it?”

“Will, I do not care what you are supposed to be to me, you are just a pain.” 

He chuckles and leans against a brick wall, “You know mom is getting agitated?”

“Over what?” She asks leaning on the opposite wall and brushing hair out of her eyes.

“Your roommate, she figures that your roommate would be ours by now, not like you to drag…then again many of the girls you were to get took off for some reason.”

She smirks internally, ‘still stupid enough to think they ran off on their own to escape’

Pushing off the wall she moves past Will, “Everything Is being handled, just taking longer than usual.”

“Go hang with your bro’s…” she quickly walks away not wanting to be around the annoying young vampire.

Starting to make her way back to the dorm, seeing various students still arguing over the events at town hall.

‘Ugh how the hell am I gonna do this, I can’t this isn’t working!’ she thinks as she paces back and forth under a tree, chewing on her lip thinking.

After a while she notices Will and some other guy entering her dorm.

“What is he up too?” 

She decides to follow and see what was going on, but is stopped by a fellow student asking her about a Philosophy class assignment.

“Is it Aristotle?” the girl asks.

Sighing Carmilla shakes her head, “No we are studying Socrates, Aristotle isn’t till’ next semester.”

“Oh shit, I’m screwed then.” The girl states nervous.

“Seriously just read chapter four and five, I gotta go.” Carmilla says gruffly and leaves.

She now has forgotten who was in the dorms as she walks into the dorm room, then looks at both boys annoyed.

TBC


	7. Episode 8: Carmilla's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla's thoughts on the two frat boys, and continues annoyance with Laura.

Episode 8: Carm’s POV

On her way to her dorm room, Carmilla gets stopped yet again by a fellow student.

“Hey Carmilla, when’s that paper do in philosophy?” A blond asks with a smile.

Carmilla rolls her eyes, “Two weeks,” she states with a growl and pushes past; finally able to get to her room.

As she enters she looks up and eyes narrow at Will as she gets angry and then wonders why the hell he and this other guy were there.

“What the frilly hell is this?” she asks as she moves to the center part of the room, looking at her roommate.

“Whoa…wear your dude-scorts sexy lady,” says one guy.

She looks at him, ‘is he as stupid as he sounds?’

“We’re here to keep you safe from things that go bump in the night.” Will states with a smirk.

She looks up at the blond guy, “Get the hell out of here, before I feed you each other’s spleens!”

“Whoa, angry hottie.” The blond guy states then back tracks a bit, “Angry, sexy lady.”

‘Ok he is as stupid as he sounds, why the hell are they here?’

Turning back to Laura, “Why did you let these lackwits in?”

“Let? What part of this looks like let?” Laura replies annoyed.

“Isn't this exactly what you wanted when you plastered your little plea for help all over the Internet?”

‘Why did you have to post that thing, I don’t want this idiot…idiots in my room, she is really becoming a pain!’

“No! And you haven’t even seen my videos.”

The vampire pretends to be Laura, “Oh no, Betty’s missing! Oh no, Carmilla’s mean!” Quickly changing stances, “I’m I close?”

She chuckles internally at her little joke.

“Spot on. Except the girl playing you is kind of a raging…BAD PERSON!”

Carmilla stops what was on her mind, ‘that actually….’ Her thought process gets interrupted.

“Okaaay. Laura and Carm…Sexy. Babes shouldn't fight. You know, unless there’s a kiddie pool full of cream corn somewhere.”

The blond…’Kirsch, is that his name? okay, I have had enough!’

She puts her arm out, hitting Kirsch in the stomach hard; making him bend over grunting.

“Maybe I just don’t enjoy getting hauled in front of the dean because…” lifts arms and hits Kirsch in the back making him hit the floor in pain, “…of your ridiculous project!”

She glares at Laura s the girl jumps up.

“Oooookay. Truce, Truce!! A moratorium on the Betty investigation just long enough to get these fine, upstanding, young gentlemen stalkers out of our hair, okay?”

She looks at Laura, then sighs “Alright, deal.”

Turning to Kirsch, wanting to laugh at him backing up but simply smiles as she approaches.

“Oh, my poor, poor boy.” Gently places a hand on his shoulder, “I’m sorry I have such a terrible temper. Could you possibly forgive me?”

Her voice drips in sarcasm that Kirsch didn't notice.

“Yeah. It ain’t no thing.” He states hesitantly, making her smile more, “That tickles…”

Moving her hand on his arm feeling it, ‘humans are too easy’ she thought.

“Well…” she feels further down the arm, “oh look at these. Such arms…such shoulders.”

She rubs his should and some of his neck continuing, “The primitive by the way of the neoclassical.”

‘He looks so unsure, ugh let’s get them out of here.’

“Yeah, well. I work out.” Kirsch says nervous.

“I could just eat you alive, “She leans down and starts to bite his neck.

“Oh whoa….AH! Biting, biting, biting, oh, ow!” He quickly gets up and moves away holding his neck.

All the while Carmilla is giggling with a sick smile, and Laura looking on shocked.

Will moves up, “God what the hell is wrong with you, psycho?”

‘Oh please start something Will, would love to dish it out…’ she looks at them as she gets comfortable on Laura’s bed.

“Oh, what? Aren't you gonna stay and help protect us poor, vulnerable girls?” She mocks a pout as she watches them.

“You bit me. Dude! She bit me!” Kirsch says to Will before looking at Carmilla again, “That is so not cool.”

‘Oh get your pansy ass out of my room!’ she thinks as she smirks.

Carmilla laughs as they leave and the door is shut after them, then looks at Laura, “What? It was barely a nip. You said you wanted them gone.”

She leans back on a pillow, as Laura is now glaring at her.

“Gone…not hemorrhaging,” Laura states coldly.

“Well guess back to fighting Miss Naïve, doesn't know what she’s doing human’ the vampire thinks.

“Guess that’s it for the truce, then.”

“Okay. I’m sorry everybody got dragged in front of the dean and I’m sorry for the whole town hall fiasco.”

Laura starts to rant a bit and Carmilla just relaxes and keeps a straight face.

“But I’m not sorry for posting the videos and I’m not gonna stop.”

“It’s only a matter of time before you get caught, are you really willing to risk that for a series that has, what, three viewers?”

She’s snarky, she knows it and can’t help it; it’s who she is.

A pinging noise distracts Laura, “What is that?”

The pinging continues, and gets faster.

‘Okay that sound is irritating!’

Even though Carmilla can’t see Laura’s face, she hears the smile in her voice “Yeah, I don’t think the lack of viewers is gonna be a problem.”

‘Oh great, now she never will let this go…’

TBC


	8. Episode 9: Carm's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Laura investigate and compare notes. Carmilla is bored, and thinks a few interesting thoughts.

All thoughts will be between ' '

Episode 9: Carm’s POV

 

The vampire sits on her bed reading her book, while Laura happily addresses all the followers that follow her vlog.

“I can barely believe this, I mean when I put the videos up I thought there might be a few of you who had seen the weird and wanted to help…”

Carmilla rolls her eyes, ‘there has always been weird here, they think it’s normal. This just got a whole lot harder.’ She thought to herself.

“…but the fact that there are so many of you…I mean…I’m overwhelmed.”

‘Can they just get on with it, I do not like having this chick here…’ Carmilla tries to read her book.

Laura kind of chuckles, “We’re gonna figure this out, and of course when I say we, I mean…”

She steps to the side to reveal Danny at a board.

Carmilla gets up, bored as usual and heads to the fridge; as they talk about what they are up too.

As she grabs a soda she hears Danny.

“No I totally think we’re genius’.”

The vampire gags, ‘genius’ really?’ she pops the top on her soda, “Oh sorry, I just got really nauseous all of a sudden.”

“Oh that’s too bad, maybe you should lay down.” Danny states concerned?

Rolling my eyes, I hold up the rock on sign and go back to my bed and sit back with my book again.

‘Can you just leave? I really don’t like you’ the vampire thinks as she gets comfortable.

Smirking when Danny mentions that she is kinda intense but frowning at Laura statement.

“You have no idea, but we are not here to get hung up on my jerkface roommate.”

‘Well damn, I need to do something different. Don’t care about Danny but Laura…’

Both women begin to discuss their findings, Carmilla reads more of her book wondering when they would finally stop.

She looks at Laura when the ‘super creepy dreams’ are mentioned, gives a quick glance at Danny before flipping a page in her book.

A few minutes go by the two detectives comparing notes, writing more notes and discussing possible connections.

The vampire sips her soda, half listening and half ignoring the two humans; switching sitting positions a couple times.

AT one point laying down and putting the book on her face, then picking it up again and laying sideways to read; occasionally glancing at the other two.

“I think my brains has melted…” Laura states sounding defeated.

“It’s okay. We’ll get ya some carbs, some caffeine, you know, come at it fresh…” Danny says but gets cut off my Laura.

The small human runs to the fridge, “Ooooh! My gosh, I am a terrible host! I haven’t even offered you anything to drink or a snack. Would you like a snack?

She comes back holding a few things, “I have…peanut butter, grape soda, snack cakes.”

“Oh my god, how are you even alive right now? You know all that stuff is filled with polysyllabic chemicals.” Danny states with a smile.

At this point Carmilla has put her book down, ‘oh how sweet concern for the tiny human’ she thinks to herself.

‘She’s kinda cute all worked up though, wait no okay do not think that, we gotta get her to leave somehow…but how?’

The vampire though outwatdly looks bored, her mind was going a mile a minute.

Laura smiles, “I know, but it’s also really delicious, and chocolate is comforting in the face of epic failure.”

“It’s not epic failure.” Danny replies.

“We have been at this for ages and there is just nothing.” Laura retorts.

Carmilla rests her hands on the book that is laying on her chest, ‘let them continue this idiocy, or do I do what mother wants? Or do I rescue the cute irritating human? Decisions, decisions…’

“Okay, look at this,” Danny moves back to the board, “All four girls go missing at parties, right?”

Laura nods, “Right.”

Carmilla lifts her book once again to read.

“The under the sea swim team party, the Summer Society rush party, the north quad mixer, the psychology wine and cheese…” Danny lists off.

“All different events, planned by different groups…”

“Yeah, but look at the party gear! Okay…uh, at the swim team party, small drink cauldron of Fizzy Dagons.”

Laura begins to write everything down.

“At the wine and cheese, three foot volcanic replica of melted brie. At the Summer Society, bioluminescent candy bugs, and at the north quad mixer…”

”Party fog,” Laura states.

 

“All curtesy off….” Danny trails off.

At this point, Carmilla gets up and moves to the back of the room again.

“The Alchemy department.” Laura finishes the sentence, then looks over her shoulder as they all hear the Glee Club, “Wow the Glee Club is really giving her, huh?

So you think someone from the Alchemy club is taking girls?” Laura asks.

Carmilla pours a bowl of chocolate cereal.

Danny shrugs her shoulders, “It’s thin but it’s a start, Watson.”

Laura smirks at the name.

“Have you even seen those lab rats you’re accusing? Most of them couldn’t carry off a Twizzler.”

Laura sighs and nods in agreement, “She’s right. Maybe we should talk to Sarah Jane and Natalie again, see if anything jogs their memory…”

Putting down the cereal box, Carmilla cringes “Oh great. Another visit from Miss Madness and Terror. That’ll be a blast.”

‘Maybe they are too far gone to give any more information anyway’ she thinks.

 

~Slight Time Shift~

 

“Oh my god, this is so awesome! Some are you like, gonna put this on TV or something?” Natalie asks, eating a Twizzler and dancing.

Carmilla was just sitting on the bed watching her and sipping her soda, ‘well the party time is in effect, still doesn’t mean it isn’t annoying.’

Laura looks concerned, “No…are you feeling okay?”

“Oh my gosh, yes! I’ve never had more fun in my life.” Natalie moves to dancing in the middle of the room.

“Okay, because last time we talked you were pretty freaked out, you know?” Laura asks really confused at all this. “About the time that you were missing and the dreams?”

Even Carmilla was starting to get a bit wigged out, as she watches the younger girl dancing.

“Oh, yea, yeah, yea, right. That was scary, but so glad that that’s over.” Natalie regains a bit of footing, “Hey, do you guys, like, have any coolers? No, no?”

Danny was in the back just watching the whole time, Laura looked as confused as ever and Carmilla was now just trying to ignore the dancing diva.

“Okay, anybody wanna do some table dancing? You?” She looks at Carmilla who just glares back.

“No, you?” She looks at Danny.

“No…” Danny replies, then tries to fend the girl off.

“Come on hot stuff, I know you like to dance…” Natalie tries to dance with the tall woman.

“No…No, no, no, no.” Danny keeps saying, moving away from the girl.

Carmilla watches then smirks as she looks down at her book, ‘she gets attention and doesn’t want it, ironic.’

Laura looks at the camera and everything fades.

TBC


	9. Episode 10: Carm's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura is still investigating, and our resident Vampire seems to be getting slightly more interested in her roommate.

Episode 10: Carm’s View

The past few days have been interesting to say the least, not only did Laura talk to Natalie; she also tried to talk to Sarah Jane again.

Was easy to keep to myself on my bed, even with the hyper Sarah Jane around, just kept reading my book.

“How long has she been this way?” Laura asked Kirsch.

My face was buried in a book, with sunglasses on.

“Oh, don’t get jealous, little nerd…Laura, you know just ‘cause Sarah Jane stole me away from you.” The boy replies hugging the girl.

‘Really, you really think Laura was into you, that’s a joke.’ Carmilla thinks readjusting the glasses on her nose.

“Alright, first, ugh. Secondly I…” Laura gets cut off by Sarah Jane.

“Okay, no. Don’t be mean to my boo. He’s nice, he made me hot chocolate…”

“Hot chocolate huh?’ the vampire asks herself.

“…and he’s taking me to the party.” She looks at Kirsch, who nods stating something about next week.

After that interesting visit I left for a while, leaving Laura to do whatever it is she does with this insane investigations of her.

~A bit later~

Camilla had just finished a lecture, even stirring the waters w bit with her comments when asked to speak about the topic at hand.

Somehow she knew she would be hearing from ‘mother’ soon.

She walked down the sidewalk, by-passing other students; a bag over her shoulder when her cell phone goes off.

“Hello?”

“My office, now."

As soon as the words were spoken, the line went dead.

“Great, mother wants to see me,” sighing, Carmilla makes a sharp right turn; heading for the Dean’s office.

Once she reaches the office, she smiles sweetly at the secretary.

“Hello Carmilla, she’s expecting you. Go right in.” the woman states, then goes back to her paperwork.

Deciding against knocking, the vampire walks in and shuts the door; dropping her bag by a umbrella stand.

“You called.” Carmilla said, more like a statement.

“Yes, it’s one thing to be a student here, but to say things that make people question if certain creatures exist, especially our kind, is not good.”

The dean stands and moves to a window, half shielded by a curtain, “We have this place mapped out, and we don’t need expressed opinions ruining our little ritual. So stop it.”

“Well mother, they asked, I answered…if it causes you such distress, perhaps a new location is needed for this ritual of yours.” 

Carmilla had had it and was ready to just leave.

“Be mindful of your place, now go or people will wonder.” The dean spits out turning to the younger vampire, “Do what you are supposed to do!”

“Fine…” Carmilla grabs her bag and leaves, as she rolls her eyes.

She takes her time going back to the dorm, it was still pretty early anyway; picking up some more blood to survive on and a few odds and ends.

When she finally gets back (late in the night) she sees Laura hunched over the computer, in some weird search, ‘gees do you ever take breaks cupcake?’

Shrugging the vampire, puts her stuff away and crawls into bed; easily falling asleep.

~The Next Day~

Carmilla groans as she stretches, slowly waking up as she sits up.

“Mmm…mm…Morning.”

She gets up and moves to the back of the room.

“It’s five PM.” Laura replies.

The vampire wonders why the human is still in the room, “What are you still doing here? Aren’t you usually in the middle of an eighteen hour workday?”

‘Okay, hot cocoa time for the wired human.’ She thinks to herself as she pours a cup, remembering what that girl said about her boyfriend.

“Wait are you skipping class?” She asks, filling a mug.

Laura replies after grabbing a cookie, “I felt sick.”

Holding the mug, Carmilla walks over to look at her roommate.

“Huh. You do look like crap.” She pauses a moment, “Well, I’ve got a talk I wanna catch on Goethe so, I’ll be back before Thursday.”

She places the mug beside the human.

As she walks away, “Try not to get al sweaty and delirious before I get back.”

‘Or get snatched by mother, really don’t want that to happen to you’ she thinks, as she leaves the room to head out.

The vampire doesn’t get far, she had forgotten something in the room so makes her way back.

When she gets to the dorm, she hears Lafontaine telling Laura to hide; then hears the Dean was there.

‘Oh no….’ She slowly makes her way up, as she gets to the hall she stops around the corner.

“Uh, hi, miss dean. Can we help you?” Laura asks.

“I’m here to speak with Miss Karnstein.”

“Who?”

“Carmilla.”

TBC


	10. Episode 11: Carm's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla starts to fight her feelings a bit, and admits them at the same time...
> 
> thoughts in ' ' brackets

She finally rounds the corner and the Dean sees her.

Quickly the two gingers shut her dorm room door, and she just was waiting for the flood gates to open.

“Hello Miss Dean.” Carmilla says with a slight sneer.

“Miss Karnstein, I have heard that you haven’t been behaving quite up to the standards….”

The vampire rolls her eyes, she knows why the older vampire is there ‘So I haven’t given you Laura yet, I don’t want you to have her!’ she thinks.

The dean was still talking, cryptically so human ears wouldn’t understand exactly what she was getting drilled for.

Still this was making her upset, she owed this vampire everything; but why did it have to be Laura of all people?

“Carmilla, I didn’t get you into this school to behaving like this.”

Leaning against the wall Carmilla sighs, nodding and scratching the back of her neck.

“Straighten up, and get it done, Carmilla.” 

Carmilla opens the door, and hears the gingers kissing the deans ass; she quickly walks into the room and to her bed, resting her head in one of her hands looking sullen.

Lola Perry excused both herself and Lafontaine quickly, and she ushered her best friend out the door; shutting the door behind them.

The vampire throws a book quite forcefully to the end of her bed.

“Did you wanna talk about it?” Laura asks.

‘Why does she care?’

“No.” 

“’Cause a personal chewing out by the dean of students, that is impressively badass or something.” The human states, looking a bit unsure.

“But I so had it coming, didn’t I?” Carmilla responds snarkily.

Laura sighs, “Look I didn’t mean it like that.”

I sigh, “Please, you think the dean is raking me out over the coals because I don’t play along with your passive aggressive chore wheel?”

‘Okay, I like her but she really needs to learn not everything is about her’

“No, but…well why would she be?”

“I said some things she didn’t like.”

“When in your seminar?” Laura asks.

I get up and grab a tissue, “God, this age doesn’t understand obligation. It’s like an undersea anchor; impossible to escape.”

Sitting back on the bed, with the tissue; slightly wiping my nose.

“Ah…worried you aren’t, uh, living up to expectations huh?” Laura states more then asks.

Looking up at her with a slightly unsure look, ‘she seems to really care….stop it no can’t do this again!’

The human points to herself, “Only child of a massively overprotective dad here. And I didn’t even have to get all Coleridge-y about it.”

Carmilla smiles a bit, resting her hand under her chin as she looks at Laura.

Then Laura picks up her trashcan, and slides over offering for the vampire to throw her tissue away.

Carmilla looks at her for a second then tosses the tissue in it, they both look at each other for a moment in silence.

Then suddenly Danny comes through the door.

“Hey…guys…”

‘Ugh we were having a moment you freaking tall idiot!’

As Danny starts to talk to Laura about her finding from the Alchemy department; Carmilla grabs her bag.

Opening it checking for a few things, then starts putting on her spiked bracelets; she hears that they have pictures of every party.

‘Well I think this may be my que to leave…don’t want to know what they find there.’

Zipping up her bag, Carmilla clears her throat while getting up and heading for the door.

“Sorry, I just forgot that I have to be anywhere but here.” She makes a motion around the room and towards Danny as she leaves.

Danny of course gets sarcastic, “Oh, that’s too bad. No, come back.”

But Carmilla did hear Laura somewhat defend her before she was out of earshot, which gave her a small smile.

The vampire takes off, not anywhere in particular; she sees Will with that puppy dog Kirsch doing who knows what.

She keeps moving, “That Danny chick, not a fan….” Realizing she is talking out loud she stops talking to just think.

She hops into a tree and sits on a limb, ‘I like Laura…I shouldn’t like Laura…this is not a good thing, I can’t fall for another human….bad bad bad…this can only end badly, just like the last time!’

For the next few hours, Carmilla gets lost in her thoughts.

TBC


End file.
